homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121115 - Quadrant Troubles and Invitations
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:52 -- 09:53 RC: ♦♥ http://lichess.org/yd2IdoqJ ♠♣ 09:53 RC: ♦♥ Shall we begin? ♠♣ 09:54 AT: oh! :D yes lets! 09:55 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6wmn )) 09:55 RC: ((http://prntscr.com/9d6wrr)) 09:56 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6wrr )) 09:56 RC: ♦♥ How are you feeling, Aaisha? ♠♣ 09:56 AT: mmm? better a little stressed i suppose but with the game thats not new 09:56 AT: there seems to be a complication thats popped up tho 09:56 RC: ♦♥ What's that? ♠♣ 09:57 AT: our lovely thief was courting our seer of time 09:57 AT: who may or may not be the same person anymore 09:57 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6x2k )) 09:57 AT: and married to one of our players 09:57 RC: ♦♥ Oh, that is interesting. ♠♣ 09:59 AT: mhmm im not sure if human marriage would fall under primer rules 09:59 AT: arty would lose in the duel 09:59 RC: ♦♥ What do you intend to do? (( http://prntscr.com/9d6xb6 )) ♠♣ 09:59 AT: for now talk to our seer, if she wants arty to be safe she'll have to play along 10:00 RC: ♦♥ *I* wonder if she'll agree to that. ♠♣ 10:00 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6xn2 )) 10:01 AT: if she wants arty safe i would imagine she would 10:01 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6xra )) 10:01 RC: ♦♥ But she perceives herself to be an Empress, no? ♠♣ 10:01 RC: ♦♥ What empress would make themselves a whore for just one man? ♠♣ 10:02 AT: aah so youre aware of her a bit then? yes she does pffthehe what empress indeed 10:02 AT: the marriage was on accident as far as i know so she may... 10:02 AT: mm 10:02 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6xzq )) 10:03 RC: ♦♥ Yes? ♠♣ 10:03 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6y7x )) 10:04 AT: she may not actually care for arty as a matesprit 10:05 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6yes )) 10:05 RC: ♦♥ You'll have to find the line for her, then, between love and duty. ♠♣ 10:06 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6yms )) 10:07 AT: yes i will... mm. ill have to talk to the team... a memo should work 10:08 AT: do you kno if he can see logs? 10:08 RC: ♦♥ Of course he can. ♠♣ 10:08 AT: siiigh 10:09 AT: so he may already know wonderful 10:09 AT: im not sure im a powerful sylph yet to block him 10:10 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d6zcy )) 10:11 RC: ♦♥ You aren't. And worse yet, you think he cares about *who* the Seer is? ♠♣ 10:12 AT: eh there was always the off chance he did 10:13 AT: a seer of time on his side tho i really dont want to think about 10:15 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d7068 )) 10:15 RC: ♦♥ *I* think what you need to do, is help Arty woo her. ♠♣ 10:16 AT: oohboy okay yea that would be the most fruitful in keeping her with us 10:16 AT: but will arty stay on track with a god on his tail is the question 10:17 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d70j5 )) 10:17 RC: ♦♥ Well, You get this seer to propose a competition, and make a condition of her primer no Fighting. ♠♣ 10:19 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d70wb )) 10:19 RC: ♦♥ Bah, *I* was never good at this game ♠♣ 10:19 AT: well that would certainly give us time wouldnt it 10:19 RC: ♦♥ *I* am always too reticent to risk my queen. Except to protect my king. ♠♣ 10:20 AT: the queen is a big piece and tbh the best one but i think youre doing p well! 10:20 AT: i was nervous there for a moment when you nabbed my rook 10:21 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d71ba )) 10:21 RC: ♦♥ Perhaps. ♠♣ 10:22 RC: ♦♥ So, we have other concerns. ♠♣ 10:22 RC: ♦♥ What will we do about Nyarla? ♠♣ 10:22 AT: mm? oh is he chatting with you? 10:22 RC: ♦♥ Yes. About his intentions to have a black relationship with Libby. ♠♣ 10:22 AT: mmmmmmmm 10:23 AT: thats a terrible idea why 10:24 RC: ♦♥ Especially considering he admits his flushed feelings for her. ♠♣ 10:24 AT: that will just end badly if its not a true black romance 10:25 AT: and probably worse since its her 10:25 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d71w9 )) 10:25 AT: well played! 10:25 RC: ♦♥ Libby's problem was that she was always too weak to take what she truly wanted. She painted herself into a box and then bemoaned being there. ♠♣ 10:25 RC: ♦♥ And you. ♠♣ 10:25 RC: ♦♥ *I* worry that if Nyarla pursues this course, she will awaken to the darker things within her nature. ♠♣ 10:26 AT: it was fun! oh playing again? 10:26 AT: libby in general worries me 10:26 AT: she's too... i cant find a word for it 10:26 RC: ♦♥ Sure. ♠♣ 10:26 RC: ♦♥ And try to find a word. ♠♣ 10:27 AT: but none of us can handle her right now and i doubt she respects any of us for pitch relations 10:27 AT: mmm 10:27 AT: experienced 10:27 AT: i guess is the best one 10:27 AT: she compared me to a wiggler to herself once and i would say thats true 10:28 AT: mmm white's always a trap for me 10:29 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d72li )) 10:29 RC: ♦♥ Well, Libby expects more from you. ♠♣ 10:30 AT: im... really unsure as to why? is it the same reasoning as yours originally? 10:30 RC: ♦♥ No. ♠♣ 10:31 RC: ♦♥ *I* think she originally planned to black for you. As her competition for Serios. As a balm for her own issues. ♠♣ 10:32 AT: really. because if that was her plan ive slowly been settling on pure platonic hatred it is really not going in her favor 10:33 AT: im flush for serios but i respect him and his feelings enough to well not make any moves 10:35 RC: ♦♥ Yes. But now she's taking Nyarla black. And unless *I* miss my guess that is going to go poorly for you. ♠♣ 10:36 AT: very poorly i'd rather he get with serios im not... i dont trust libby enough to have a grasp on our romance 10:36 AT: someone in a black relationship with her will get hurt 10:37 AT: the only person i would even consider letting it happen is with you because you can handle yourself and her 10:37 RC: ♦♥ No. ♠♣ 10:37 RC: ♦♥ The person in the black relationship with her is probably the safest person in the game. ♠♣ 10:38 RC: ♦♥ Because she will expect treachery from them and will not punish it. ♠♣ 10:40 AT: wow 10:40 AT: that... that i did not expect 10:40 AT: but nyarla? no 10:40 AT: he isnt being rude btw is he? at least past sarcasm? 10:41 RC: ♦♥ No. He's fine. ♠♣ 10:41 RC: ♦♥ *I* find him a little amusing. ♠♣ 10:41 RC: ♦♥ *I* can see why you love him. ♠♣ 10:43 RC: (( http://prntscr.com/9d7501 )) 10:43 AT: oh well played almost did see that chekmate and yes! he can be very sweet :) 10:43 AT: once his rashness is taken care of probably more level headed 10:43 AT: didnt* 10:51 RC: ♦♥ "Level headed" Amusing ♠♣ 10:53 AT: hehe you dont think he will? i mean ending up with a second serios may be... less than fun but i dont think he'll ever get as well serious as serios 10:54 RC: ♦♥ Do you think it is fair to him to want him to be more like another troll you're flushed for? ♠♣ 10:55 AT: mmm no but i dont! at least im p sure i dont i would be really sad if nyarla stopped beind nyarla 10:55 AT: i just want him to think through his actions a little more 10:55 AT: and not make decisions based on panic... that end with me in the crossfire... 11:00 RC: ♦♥ We'll see then, wont wem ♠♣ 11:00 RC: ♦♥ we. ♠♣ 11:02 AT: i suppose! in the meantime i guess dealing with this black relationship is top priority 11:02 AT: i dont want her messing with my matesprit 11:02 AT: mm... did she start aiming for my death after pitch failed? 11:02 RC: ♦♥ Are you really going to dictate to Nyarla who his pitch lover can be? ♠♣ 11:03 RC: ♦♥ Oh, she isn't aiming for your death right now. ♠♣ 11:04 AT: mmm the fact she would at all bothers me... and no but if he's flush would that really be a pitch lover? 11:05 AT: just libby interferring... at all makes me mad... i guess im a little jealous 11:05 RC: ♦♥ *I*t seems he believes he is vascillating. ♠♣ 11:05 AT: mmm 11:06 RC: ♦♥ Why wouldn't you be? She's got actual immortality, not just a long lifespan. She has power. Not just a little power, but REAL power. more than any Empress of Alternia ever had. ♠♣ 11:06 RC: ♦♥ Worse, you spent two years with your flush crush and nothing came of it. She practically snapped her fingers and he spends every sleeping hour with her. ♠♣ 11:07 AT: got you a little trapped there sorry 11:07 AT: ugh yes im aware of that but to be fair i wasnt really trying during those two sweeps 11:07 AT: because i wanted him to live 11:08 RC: ♦♥ And behold. Now he will live. Because she will kill anyone who dares threaten him. ♠♣ 11:09 AT: which was more than i could do for him by all rights i should be happy 11:10 AT: but im just vexed 11:10 RC: ♦♥ And yet, here you are. Green with envy. ♠♣ 11:10 RC: ♦♥ *I*t is not bad, you know. ♠♣ 11:10 RC: ♦♥ These feelings are normal. ♠♣ 11:10 RC: ♦♥ *I* think it may be healthier if you get over him. ♠♣ 11:11 AT: bluh i kno and i have been... i think? half of it comes from the fact she has them both there 11:11 AT: and if nyarla goes pitch she has a free all access pass 11:11 AT: ugh 11:12 RC: ♦♥ *I* would offer to kill your dreamself, so you could go there. But *I* have better options for you. And think of this as a place of safety ♠♣ 11:13 AT: i do the garden is really beautiful i enjoy it! there's that deal i made with jack too about ramira's other body not sure how much worth it still has tho 11:16 RC: ♦♥ *I*t depends on what you asked as payment. ♠♣ 11:16 AT: mm? the basis of it was that if i made the black queen well i guess a better art piece that he had made ramira he'd give her back 11:17 AT: seems kind of silly of me to aim that high tho sigh 11:19 RC: ♦♥ oh my ♠♣ 11:19 RC: ♦♥ You don't know what you have agreed to. ♠♣ 11:19 RC: ♦♥ Oh Aaisha. ♠♣ 11:19 RC: ♦♥ You cannot be that kind of Monster. ♠♣ 11:21 AT: siigh no i doubt i can that ship has come and gone 11:22 AT: reprecussions for the deal not being fullfilled im not sure about... but i almost wonder if i can make it void on the basis i dont care much anymore 11:22 AT: she's already been taken out of the playing... im assuming she did something to alarm vigil 11:23 RC: ♦♥ No. She did something else *I* find reprehensible. ♠♣ 11:25 AT: aah i see well i wont pry i suppose 11:25 AT: ramira usually has whats coming to her... threatening jack please 11:26 RC: ♦♥ Haha, that's more of a joke than anything else. ♠♣ 11:27 AT: at this point yes 11:27 AT: i have no idea what she was thinking but i probably wouldve killed her if she wasnt one of the last trolls 11:27 AT: i was so angry 11:29 RC: ♦♥ And now she's dead. ♠♣ 11:29 AT: oh is she now? 11:30 RC: ♦♥ Well, in a sense. ♠♣ 11:33 AT: mmm 11:33 AT: were you doing anything for decanting day? 11:34 RC: ♦♥ Not really. *I* mean, Vigil and *I* usually spend it together. But otherwise, no. ♠♣ 11:36 AT: would you be interested in coming and celebrating at small event with me at my hive? would it be safe for you? 11:37 RC: ♦♥ *I* don't see why it wouldn't be. Would it be all right if *I* brought Vigil? *I* think he might enjoy getting out for the evening. ♠♣ 11:38 AT: ofc! i expected he would come :) holiday from my culture is actually coming up 12th perigee so i thought itd be fun if we all got together 11:38 RC: ♦♥ That would be enjoyable. What kind of event is it? Do we need to wear anything special. ♠♣ 11:41 AT: mmm! formal wear! something comfortable... and something to dance in i am hosting a dance but plenty of my group is still nervous about you and vigil 11:42 RC: ♦♥ They needn't be. We would never dare be so rude. ♠♣ 11:42 AT: ive ben considering easing everyone somehow but well... mm. oh dont think you would be! even when i was wary of you two you both tended to be very polite 11:43 RC: ♦♥ Good, *I*'d hate to besmirch myself like that. ♠♣ 11:44 AT: i doubt my rules would be able to hold you... but would you mind playing along for the sake of nerves? hehe i imagine alternian court life may have been to your liking 11:44 RC: ♦♥ Very well. ♠♣ 11:44 AT: ah serios has ofc invited libby is that an issue? thank you scarlet! :) 11:45 RC: ♦♥ No, Libby and *I* can be cordial, if catty, for an evening ♠♣ 11:46 AT: okay! and well played! thank you for playing with me :) 11:46 AT: i am going to have a bit of an after party tea if you wanted to stay for that? 12:04 RC: ♦♥ Sure! *I*'d love to ♠♣ 12:07 AT: :) 12:07 RC: ♦♥ *I* need to go. Vigil is hungry, and *I* promised him fresh Prospitian for dinner. ♠♣ 12:08 AT: okay! have fun hopefully ill catch you at some point when im asleep 12:08 AT: let me kno if you need any help with clothes! i have a bunch 12:08 RC: ♦♥ *I* hope so too! And don't worry. *I* have a wardrobifier. ♠♣ -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:08 -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha